At present, in either the definition (Y.RACF-Y.2111 Standard) of ITU-NGN (International Telecommunication Union Next Generation Network) resource allocation and control function subsystem-RACF (Resource Admission Control Function) or the definition (Y.MPLS-RACF Standard) of RACF based on MPLS-TE (Multi-Protocol Label Switch Traffic Engineering), there is no specific definition of how a mapping between a MPLS-LSP (Label Switch Path) tunnel and a service data stream is implemented to achieve service assurance of the service data stream.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an ITU-T NGN RACF in the prior art, comprising a TRE-FE (Transport Resource Enforcement Function Entity), a PE-FE (Policy Enforcement Function Entity), a TRC-FE (Transport Resource Control Function Entity), a PD-FE (Policy Decision Function Entity) and a RACF.
In FIG. 1, an interface Rs is in charge of the interaction related to service session abstract resource request between a service control layer and the policy decision function entity (PD-FE) in a transport network control layer; an interface Rt is in charge of the interaction related to session network resource request and allocation between the policy decision function entity (PD-FE) and the transport resource control function entity (TRC-FE); an interface Rw is in charge of delivering corresponding policies, such as stream limited rates, stream marks, gateway functions, between the policy decision function entity (PD-FE) and the policy enforcement function entity (PE-FE) in a transport layer; and an interface Rc is in charge of collecting information of network topology and resources in the transport network and collecting feedbacks of the use of the resources during network operation.
However, in current ITU-T NGNs, there is neither a specific definition of how a mapping between a MPLS-LSP tunnel and a service data stream is implemented to achieve service assurance of the service data stream, nor a specific definition of functions of an interface Rn.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.